After the Break
by baka-yarou
Summary: After the break, Sasuke returns from training and notices Naruto acting odd...SasuNaru later. Completed! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Basically, this is my first public fan fiction. I have another, but it needs major editing.  
  
Disclaimer: Eh, well, it is obvious I don't own Naruto. I mean, if I did, this wouldn't be FAN fiction. Hint hint: FAN.  
  
Our team was on a "break" from missions for a week. I welcomed the time away from that noisy boy and clingy girl. Though I wouldn't be able to stand a week doing nothing, so I asked Kakshi-sensei to give me a task...he told me to go and camp out in the woods and train, and work on survival. So I did just that. It was quite peaceful, though I did worry a bit about Naruto, but it passed quickly remembering that Sakura would keep him company. The boy wouldn't be able to last a day with out talking to someone.  
  
Not only that, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka were around, here and there...and surely at least one of them would watch over him.  
  
But, during the week, Iruka was swamped with work, and Kakashi had a secret mission...  
  
And Sakura...well, let's say she gave him the cold shoulder.  
  
After I heard that no one's talked to him all week, I worried a bit. But, since when did I worry about anyone? Bah, it's his fault. He must have done something to make me care for people.  
  
So, I decided to go say "Hi" or something. As I approached his apartment, I saw him walk out, with a solemn expression on his face...I hid in the shadows, and decided to follow him.  
  
He went to the forest, with a notebook in hand. He walked for a bit, then sat down on a patch of grass and pulled out a pencil and began to write...as he wrote, I noticed his eyes begin to water up.  
  
I looked around and saw a twig near my foot and stepped on it, to get his attention. He jumped and turned around. He was scared as hell. What happened during this week?  
  
"Sa-Sasuke..." the blond boy mumbled and quickly wiped his eyes and stood up, dropping his notebook, and re-gained his composure.  
  
"What...what's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"What? Oh...nothing! Nothing!" he smiled his usual foxy-grin then ran off, forgetting his notebook.  
  
"Naruto!" I called "You forgot..." but he was gone...  
  
That grin made me think. He was obviously upset, yet he hid it so well...I wondered...how often does he really hide his sorrow?  
  
I reached down and picked up the notebook. Though I really should not've, I looked inside. It was a journal, it had little doodles, poems, songs, and just random babblings of his day.  
  
I turned to the most recent day. What he was writing just now...it was really chicken scratched...  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
I really don't have anyone to talk to right now. Iruka-sensei is busy, Kakashi-sensei is busy, Sakura is ignoring me, and Sasuke is gone for some reason (not that I'd want to talk to him). And I tried talking to Hokage, but, without any luck. Just too busy, I guess.  
  
I really want to talk to someone about this, about those guys, and what they did. It makes me feels so dirty, and it's really stressing me out.  
  
Not only that, I've been alone all week. I don't know, I should be used to this, I mean, I was alone for years and I still managed to carry on. Huh, maybe it has to do with them. The fact I have people that I care about. But I'm starting to question whether they care back. I mean, I like Sakura, but she ignores me. I...well, I don't like Sasuke, he's very mean to me. And Kakashi...well, yeah I care, but he's my sensei, he doesn't see me as anything more than a sub-ordinate.  
  
I was listening to this song today. And I listened to it over, and over again. For several hours. *mental sigh* I really do hate this...  
  
I wish I had someone...anyone...to be with. Anyone at all. I'll settle with people I hate! That I despise! ....I'd do anything...I am desperate...desperate...someone, please help me...  
  
I'll even settle with SASUK"  
  
This must have been where I stepped on the twig. What's wrong? What did he mean by "...about those guys, and what they did." Who are "those guys" and what did they do?  
  
I turned around and ran back to Naruto's apartment...  
  
He sounded so desperate for a friend, damnit, I hope he doesn't try anything....  
  
------TBC-------  
  
Hey, reader. What do you think? It's in Sasuke's POV. And Naruto's journal entry? Uhm, it' actually closely based on one of my own diary entries. the end is directly quoted actually.  
  
-Baka- 


	2. Chapter 2

OOO! Reviews galore! I love you guys!  
  
Red Rose: YAY! Glad you liked it. And, well, I'm gonna keep going. I honestly don't know how long it'll become. o.o...*a million chapters later* "Hey people! Sorry this chapter is kind of short, the kids kept on bugging me...wanting supper. Plus, work has been pretty rough. Ha ha ha!" o.o maybe not...  
  
Bishiehuggler: YES! I wrote that...MWA HA HA HA! Actually, no. lol. It's from a very old entry of mine. You know, the days before Naruto existed. O.o Scary, ne?  
  
:D : Itai! Don't wack me! I don't do things to myself. . And it was an old entry. But thanks for worrying anyways! And I shall continue. Once I decide to...well...type more. Ya know. Make my brain all good and happy for writing. o.o  
  
Ginji-ban: :) I'm still quarreling with all the males I know...they say "NO YAOI!" because i have tortured them enough with shounen-ai drawings...*giggles* -.-' but, at least some of my beta readers are shounen- ai fans.  
  
Silverwolf: Glad you like it!  
  
Japime Gurl: Naruto suffers because I love him. ^. ^ Uhm, yeah. *huggles poor Naruto* I LOVE YOU BABY! DON'T WORRY! I WILL AVENGE YOU! Now where's my spatula? My other stuff, Well, I once wrote a Gundam Wing one....several chapters...2 versions...one yaoi, the other not. Lol. Yes, I try to take peoples feelings into consideration. I also have another, which is a...drama and stuff and Naruto-ness...it's a Iruka/Kakashi one...I vowed it wouldn't be yaoi...and I was proud I managed a KakaIru one without yaoi...though I'm gonna write an alternate version to fix my perverted needs...AH! Plus, it needs super editing.  
  
crazy DOOM kitten: *huggles* WAI! You like. I'll update...obviously...since if you are reading this, I obviously put up a new chapter. o.o *grins*  
  
Kechia: You won't see Sasuke actually.HELP Naruto, not until at least chapter 3 or 4.I want to make Sasukes' caring for Naruto to come slowly, more believably.not just wake up the next day and BOOM "Oh, I love Naruto. o.o"  
  
WuffieLuver: Hai! :D SasuNaru it shall be. Though there won't be any actual luvies until chapter 4 or 5.I'm sure of it.though Next chapter, Sasuke will most likely realize that he might care for Naruto.but I'm not sure yet.BAH. Kaka-chan plushy? WAI! I wan an Iru-sexy one too!  
  
firedraygon97: Oh, trust me, it's gonna get ANGSTY! WHOO! ^.^ lol  
  
sTaR SNipEr: Ah! I think it was the sock. Stupid socks.kill them.*strangles sock*  
  
Stephanie: YAY! Thank you! We all feel his pain.*cries* Don't worry, goodness shall be added.^.^  
  
..  
  
I'm thinking of switching POV's.yeah this time NARUTO'S POV! Hoo boy. To get into the mind of our cute little foxy boy. Wai, he's so cute. But I'll switch back and forth.I should maybe inform you if I suddenly change ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto and all characters alike. Please do not rip my characters off.and especially, don't make them couples with un-likely other characters, like Sasuke and Sakura.you sicko's and your heterosexual relationships.  
  
Bakas' conscience: Eh? Baka, what are you talking about?  
  
Baka: ^.^ I own Naruto! And I own Iruka's body. ;)  
  
BC: eh.Baka, get some sleep, you need it.  
  
Baka: Sleep? What is this."sleep" you speak of?  
  
BC: Never mind. Ok readers, don't listen to Baka, she is deprived of sleep and so on, and she does not own Naruto.  
  
I really think I should maybe signify thoughts better.  
  
*thoughts* "Speech" also used for Narutos diary entries. Or what Sasuke reads of them.  
  
-Make love to me-  
  
Lots of "..."s change of POV or scene change  
  
Word list:  
  
Hoi: kind of like "Hey"  
  
Dobe: insult Sasuke calls Naruto. Kind of like "Blockhead" or "Dead last"  
  
Dame: "Bad!" or "No good!" sometimes said as a scolding  
  
Kitsune: fox. If you didn't know that, I should slap you (j/j)  
  
Hn: Hm. A gentle moan or an indignant grunt. :D  
  
POV: Point Of View  
  
...........  
  
*Damnit Damnit Damnit!* the blond boy thought as he ran back towards his apartment. *He almost saw me cry! Jeez!* He stopped suddenly. *My notebook. CRAP! I DROPPED IT!* and looked around quickly and ran back to the forest.  
  
.............  
  
-Sasukes POV-  
  
*This is his apartment.* Sasuke thought as he climbed a flight of old wooden stairs and walked to the door to Narutos apartment.  
  
He reached up and knocked on the door that had the name plate "Uzumaki" on it, and waited for a response. After getting none he knocked and called out "Hoi! Dobe! Answer your freaking door!"  
  
Still no response. Sasuke worried a bit. He went around the apartment building and jumped up to Narutos window, gained his balance, and peeked in. *No one there. I wonder where he is.*  
  
Sasuke waited by Narutos door for about half an hour, listening to the crickets, until he gave up waiting and went home. *I'll return it tomorrow*  
  
.................  
  
-Narutos POV-  
  
Naruto sat on the tall grass after an hour of looking for his notebook. *Where is it? Did Sasuke take it?* Suddenly Narutos cheeks flushed. *He better not read it! Damnit!*  
  
Naruto lay back in the grass and looked up towards the dark sky. He looked at the stars through the foliage of the trees. *It's so beautiful. So many stars.* His eyes began to feel kind of heavy and he fell asleep.  
  
................  
  
-Sasukes POV-  
  
Sasuke set Narutos journal on the metal end table and sat on the couch. *Man, tomorrow is gonna be hell. I'm so tired.hn. To sleep in my own bed tonight* Sasuke smiled.  
  
His eyes traveled to Narutos journal. His hand twitched. *I kind of want to read more, maybe he wrote about what happened.* He reached over towards the notebook, and then stopped himself. *Dame! That would be wrong. I shouldn't read other peoples journals.*  
  
He sighed *But, I want to know who those guys were.and if there is something wrong, it could interfere in a mission.* He reached for the notebook again and picked it up.  
  
He then opened it to the first page. *Heh, dobe.*  
  
"Uzumaki Narutos journal. Please, don't read it!" And scribbles of skulls and swirls all over. And a little growling fox in the corner with a sign saying "Beware of Kitsune" beside it.  
  
Disregarding that message, Sasuke turned to the next page, chuckling.  
  
............  
  
-Narutos POV-  
  
Naruto felt his legs being bound. *Hn? What the hell?* He opened his eyes and saw two older men standing above him, one at his legs, and two working on tying his arms up to a low branch on a tree.  
  
Naruto felt tears behind his eyes when he remembered the faces, and realized what's going on. "N-no.please." is all he could say before one of them gagged him.  
  
One of the men walked up to him and chuckled. "Hey beautiful" he said and ran his hand over Narutos cheek gently and kissed his forehead.  
  
..........  
  
-Sasukes POV, switching to Narutos POV using /'s-  
  
After an hour of reading, Sasuke finally got to what he was looking for. *About time. But, man. This is all so sad.* and he started to read the entry.  
  
"Dear Journal,  
  
It's.  
  
I don't know how to write it.  
  
It hurt a lot.those men."  
  
/Naruto gave a muffled cry as he felt one of the men painfully enter his body./  
  
"Things like that shouldn't happen"  
  
/The young blond spit the disgusting fluid out of his mouth after one of the men ejaculated in his mouth, then they pulled the gag back up./  
  
"It was really awful. I still feel sore. It hurts to go to the bathroom.I bleed..."  
  
/He winced as a fist came in contact with his face and felt really dizzy as he hit the ground. He felt blackness overwhelm him. And he let it come. /  
  
"This is what I get.what I get for being what I am."  
  
Sasuke just sat there stunned. *What the.? And he continues smiling?*  
  
.......  
  
Baka: BAH! How sad! -.-' I had so many problems writing that! *cries* Btw, I do not support rape. It's.sick.no one should ever have to go through that.  
  
BC: Baka.You said you loved Naruto, why would you let this happen to him?  
  
Baka: O.o go away conscience. People! Don't hurt me for hurting Naruto like that! I love him, I really do! I'd take him in as my own child if I could! *cries* NARUTO! 


	3. Chapter 3

WuffieLuver: *chuckles* Sasuke? ESP? Naw, I think he's as dense as a rock.- .-'  
  
JadeTiger: Yeah. ^.^ EEP! I'll hurry, I'll try and do one every second day.or everyday, or every third day.lol, hee hee. Not to worry, it won't be too long of a wait. But don't expect one everyday. Because I like to get people to look over it, and I like editing a lot.  
  
Dragon18: Maybe you did, and I didn't see it, or it was too late.or I'm just incredibly dense. ^.^ Either way, sorry. ^. ^ I'm glad you are enjoying this. I am planning on continuing, and as I said in my previous response, don't expect one everyday. ^.^  
  
Iceheart19: ^.^ Yeah. And, also, for sure. Lot's of loving!  
  
crazy DOOM kitten: Bah! I know! I read that fic. (it was delicious by the way) And AH! Hurrying is being done!  
  
Firedraygon97: Yes, curse them! CURSE THEM! -.-'  
  
Ladyschumon: ^.^ Stupid reality barrier. -.-' *sigh*  
  
Sadistic Demon: Cute name, btw. And very true. Their relationship can only be built on tragedy and pain. *sigh*  
  
Japime Gurl: Lol, yeah, Sasuke is an ass.I feel like a..a.bad person for writing something like this *cries* But it's all for a good cause! (as if making 12 year old boys kiss is a good cause)  
  
Red Rose: I feel your pain! *cries* Sasuke-chan! Sic 'em! *watches Sasuke raise an eyebrow*  
  
Anime Lass: It happens again. While Sasuke reads it.Naruto is attacked again. *sigh* Poor baby. His troubles only escalate.  
  
Keitorin: Obsess no longer, for it has arrived. MWA HA HA HA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
.................  
  
Word list:  
  
Itai: Ouch, Ow, pain, etc.  
  
Dame: Bad. No good. No way.  
  
Yare yare: Oh my, oh well, oh god, etc.  
  
Dobe: insult that Sasuke always calls Naruto. Means Blockhead, or Deadlast.  
  
Hn: Hm. light moan, or indignant grunt.  
  
Hoy: Hey.  
  
Arigato: thank you.  
  
Ano: Uhm. Uh. Er. Aa.. Just a hesitation.  
  
Ramen: Uh, a common Japanese dish. Just noodles, usually in a broth with vegetables and cut up meat. :)  
  
Sumimasen: Sorry.  
  
Ohayou: 'Morning.  
  
Chan: A title. Used on kids, females (sometimes), or amongst peers.  
  
Sensei: Teacher. In this case, a title given to Kakashi, showing he is their teacher.  
  
Shou-kun: gentlemen. Sometimes Kakashi calls the group that.  
  
.................  
  
*thoughts*  
  
"speech"  
  
-POV-  
  
...................  
  
Naruto opened his eyes; then immediately shut them as the light hurt them. He moaned *Why is it so bright? What time is it?* He raised a hand to shield his eyes, and flinched as some pain shot through his wrist.  
  
"Itai" he muttered, and then tried to sit up, though he immediately lay back down due to pain in his lower back and other such areas. *God, why does it hurt?*  
  
He finally decided it was time to bear the pain and open his eyes. He laid there as his eyes adjusted to the light, then looked around. *The forest?* Then he was hit full force with memories of the night before.  
  
*Oh God.* He felt some tears form behind his eyes, but he quickly shook them away. *Dame, dame! Don't cry. It's probably too late to just sit here and cry. Don't you have to meet the others today?* He mustered up all his strength and bore the pain as he sat up. He shivered as he felt a cool breeze against his warm back, and realized he was still naked.  
  
He grabbed his clothes, and put them on, and headed back to his apartment.  
  
After he walked into his apartment, he looked around. *Yare, yare.Not again* he sighed. *Some one ransacked the place.* He sighed wearily then looked at the clock. *Only 4am? Wow.*  
  
He wandered to the washroom and looked at his face. There were bags under his eyes, and his skin was rather pale looking, not to mention the dirt smudges.  
  
*Well, I guess I'll take a shower, then eat, then find a fresh pair of clothes.though this is my favorite outfit.hm, then maybe I'll go for a light jog.and get to the bridge early.* Naruto then set his plan into action.  
  
...................  
  
-Sasuke-  
  
Sasuke stretched and yawned. *Hm, what a nice sleep. What time is it?* He looked over at the clock. *5 AM. Not bad.*  
  
He kicked the blankets to the foot of the bed, and then tossed his legs over. He set his feet on the cold ground. *Ooo, cold. That sure woke me up.* He walked to his kitchen and made himself a quick breakfast of eggs and toast.  
  
After his breakfast, shower, and other morning business, he was about to leave. *I have a feeling today will be a good day.Oh, I almost forgot!* he quickly went to grab the notebook on the end table. *Hm, I do feel kind of sorry for the dobe.* and with that, he left.  
  
.......  
  
-omniscient POV (er, both boys.I guess)-  
  
The blond gennin leaned his head back against one of the poles of the bridge and listened to the water beneath. He wasn't wearing his usual orange jumpsuit; he was forced to wear just a black t-shit and an old pair of jeans. *So peaceful. I wonder how long it will last*  
  
As if on cue, Naruto heard footsteps and looked up. *Sasuke* "Are you always here at this time?"  
  
"Hn" is all Sasuke muttered in response. "Hoy, you dropped this last night." And he tossed the notebook to Naruto. *Strange. Why the change in outfit?*  
  
Naruto sighed and caught it. "Arigato. Ano." Naruto mumbled, "Did you read it?"  
  
Sasuke looked at him, "No. I have no interest in your life, dobe."  
  
"A-ah." Naruto sighed again.  
  
Sasuke went and leaned against the railing of the bridge. After a very long silence, Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw him writing again. He didn't look to happy either. "Why are you here so early?"  
  
Naruto looked up, "Huh? O-oh! Uhm, after the whole week, I guess I missed you guys and I was excited about a new mission, and I hope it's a good one." and Naruto rambled on for awhile.  
  
Sasuke started to get a headache. *Geez, he's in high spirits today. If I went through some of the stuff he went through I certainly wouldn't be a smiling dobe.*  
  
".and then the ramen I ate this morning was so delicious! It was chicken flavored! And." Naruto continued.  
  
*Arg, just be quiet.* Sasuke felt the headache grow, *Damn, your voice is annoying.*  
  
".I realized there was a stain on my jumpsuit, so I was forced to wear something else till I got it cleaned." Naruto rambled.  
  
*That explains it* "Shut up!" Sasuke cried out. He started to rub his temples. "You talk too much."  
  
Naruto chuckled. "Sumimasen! I am just so excited!" And he gave his trademark fox-grin.  
  
Sasuke looked at him, rather annoyed. *Damn him! He shouldn't smile like that!*  
  
After about half an hour, Sakura showed up. Naruto stood up, smiled, and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Ohayou Sakura-chan!" He called out enthusiastically.  
  
She pushed past him and stood beside Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. O-Ohay-"  
  
He just turned away "Hn"  
  
The three of them just stood there in silence till Kakashi-sensei showed up a couple of hours later.  
  
"Ohayou Shou-kun" he said in a rather cheery voice.  
  
Both Sakura and Naruto yelled out "You're late!" at him.  
  
"Sumimasen! But, I saw this kitten that was lost and looked for its own-"  
  
"LIAR!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Stop saying that." Kakashi mumbled, then cleared his throat. "Anyways, today we are training. I'm just making sure you are still in shape after the week off."  
  
Sakura and Naruto moaned. "You mean no life or death missions? Nothing to make me shine?" Naruto cried out.  
  
Kakashi laughed. "Off we go!"  
  
.....  
  
At the training grounds, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stood in front of Kakashi while he explained what they were going to do.  
  
"Alright. Today you three will have some sparring matches. But first I want you to do some warm up stretches, and go hit the straw dummies a bit." Kakashi explained, sounding rather bored. "I'll be over in that tree reading if you need anything. I'll stop your warm up in 45 minutes." And with that, Kakashi pulled out his smut novel and wandered over to a tree and sat up on one of the branches.  
  
Naruto sighed and walked over to a small area by himself. He sat down and stretched out his legs. *Oh God, It hurts.will I be able to do this today?* But he kept a straight face. And after 50 push ups, 50 jumping jacks, 50 sit ups (yes, that's considered a warm up), Naruto felt even worse. And he was actually tired. *I'm never this tired*  
  
After that he went to one of the straw dummies. He started punching it, knife handing it, back handing it, and other upper body attacks. Then he finally decided to kick it, though the second he brought up his leg to do a simple side kick, he was forced to bring it down due to pain. He yelped. *Crap. Now they are going to worry. But it felt like something was going to rip.*  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He saw some sweat on his forehead and he was breathing hard. Though he noticed he was trying to hold his weariness. "Hoy, dobe. What's up?" He called to the blond.  
  
"Heh, Nothing. Just a stiff muscle." Naruto muttered and pretended to stretch, as if trying to stretch a leg muscle.  
  
After 45 minutes passed, Kakashi got up and called them over. "Ok. It's time. Who wants to go first?"  
  
Sasuke smirked. "I'll go."  
  
"Alright. Naruto, you and Sasuke will go first." Kakashi said coolly, and then walked away from them, dragging Sakura with him. He sat on a bench and watched. "Go."  
  
Naruto and Sasuke moved into ready stances. They just stood there, watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
Naruto being the impatient one, moved first. He pulled out a kunai, and threw it, aiming for Sasukes left shoulder.  
  
Sasuke, seeing this, moved to his right and pulled a shuriken out and threw at Naruto's left leg.  
  
The shuriken dug into his leg, and Sasuke smirked. Sasuke then rushed up to Naruto and threw a punch.  
  
With a poof of smoke, Naruto disappeared and was behind Sasuke; he put an arm around him and held a kunai to his throat.  
  
Sasuke chuckled, and then Naruto was holding a log. *Crap! Body switching! Where is he?*  
  
Then he felt a sharp pain in his back as Sasuke punched him.  
  
Naruto turned and brought his leg up and kicked him, ignoring the tearing pain he felt run though his hind and up his back.  
  
He landed a good kick, but ended up sprawled on the ground whimpering from the pain.  
  
Sasuke looked down. *What the hell?* "Naruto? Are you ok?"  
  
Naruto just whined, "J-j-just f-f-fine."  
  
Kakashi ran up. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know he just went to kick me, then he cried out and collapsed" Sasuke said.  
  
Sakura walked up then gasped. "Oh my god! Blood!" And she pointed towards Naruto's rear-end.  
  
Naruto then quickly got up, ignoring all pain, and ran to his apartment.  
  
.......  
  
Baka: Meow?  
  
Inner Baka: This is torture. I kinda want to know what happens next.  
  
Baka: Hee, so do I! Got any ideas IB?  
  
IB: Yeah! Let's go discuss these ideas over some raman!  
  
Baka: You're hopeless  
  
IB: No ramen = no ideas  
  
Baka: Hai, hai. Jeez. 


	4. Chapter 4

Leader of the Coconuts: lol, yer nuts. And that's a good thing. *glomps*  
  
Xxkurenaixx: If you are reading this, there obviously is..o.o  
  
shinigami11: Embarrassment? Why you embarrassed?  
  
Sadistic Demon: Sadly, I found what you wrote to be funny (GAH! I'm so twisted). Even better, Naruto *trying to hide what really happened* "Eh heh! I'm really a girl! I was having my period. Heh! Heh heh heh!.... Sasuke: *eyebrow twitch*  
  
Keitorin: Hee hee. Anticipation. Like waiting for the next episode of Naruto. Heh. I feel kind of weird. My brain is asking for ramen. I have to feed my brain ramen. *opens up head* HERE YA GO BABY!  
  
FelisDeityus: *thinks* Hm.I don't know how long it will take to get Sasuke to kiss him. Bah. Here, just to satisfy your needs: *Sasuke kisses Naruto* ^.^ *giggles crazily. AGAIN! *Sasuke scratches head then walks away and Naruto looks rather confused* o.o  
  
Iceheart19: Yeah, but no one thinks of these things. Ya know? Basically, the conversation that takes place when the author isn't around is usually Kakashi: "Duh. Naru got boo boo." Sakura: "Dah, yeah.." Sasuke: "Me like cheese."  
  
Ladyschumon: Naruto is a baka.^.^ But a lovable baka. ^.^  
  
crazy DOOM kitten: BAH! Sasuke is a bigger baka than Naru-chan though. *hugs Naruto* Dun worry, Sasu-poo is just a big meanie. Also, I'm hurrying, lol. If you haven't noticed yet, I tend to put up a new chapter every other day. ^.^  
  
Red Rose: this wasn't sent to my e-mail.*cries* Ah well. That must be embarrassing. Especially for a male. I mean, c'mon. How often does a GUY get blood on his ass like that, eh?!  
  
....... Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. ........  
  
Naruto dashed into his apartment, and was greeted by the mess. He closed the door, locked it, and leaned against it.  
  
*That was embarrassing.* He panted then slowly slid down and sat on the floor. *I mostly didn't want to explain it.* He looked around. *It isn't fair*  
  
He felt tears behind his eyes, but he shook his head. *Don't cry* He got up and started to pick up some things. *Keep busy. If you keep busy you won't have to think about it.*  
  
After about ten minutes of hasty clean up, Naruto heard a light knocking on his door. He just ignored it.  
  
"Naruto, I know you're there." Naruto recognized the voice as Sasukes.  
  
He paused momentarily. *Sasuke? He never comes here. But there is no way I'm letting HIM in*  
  
Sasuke knocked again. "Open the door, dobe!"  
  
*Damnit of all people, why him?* Naruto threw some broken dishes into a plastic garbage bag.  
  
"Fine, don't open the door. I'll just use your window." Sasuke muttered through the door.  
  
Narutos eyebrow twitched. "Bastard." Then he went to the door and opened it to see a fairly annoyed Sasuke standing there.  
  
Sasuke didn't wait for any invitation or any greeting; he just pushed past Naruto and into the apartment.  
  
"I knew you were messy, but not this messy." He muttered.  
  
"I'm not this messy. Some punks decided to ransack the place last night while I was out." Naruto said quietly as he went and continued putting broken things into the plastic garbage bag.  
  
*Why do these things happen to him?* Sasuke sighed. "Why do you not tell anyone about these things?"  
  
"No one cares" Naruto said with a slight twinge of sadness in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean 'No one cares'. People care." Sasuke said suddenly.  
  
Naruto glanced at him, "Hm. Like who?  
"U-uh." Sasuke stumbled and thought. *I do, for some reason* "Iruka and Kakashi. I know Hokage cares. And even though she doesn't show it, I'm sure that Sakura cares a bit."  
  
"Why are you here?" Naruto muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Sasuke crossed his arms.  
  
"Why are you here?! You don't care." Naruto cried out.  
  
"Naruto." Sasuke looked down. *not true* "The wounds should have been healed enough.enough to not open."  
  
*What? How did he know?* Naruto looked shocked. "H-how."  
  
"Earlier on.I lied." Sasuke looked down, "I read your journal."  
  
*You bastard* Naruto glared hurtfully at Sasuke, "Get out."  
  
Sasuke looked up into Narutos blue eyes.which are usually filled with energy and joy; but now were cold, distant and sharp. "N-Naruto."  
  
"GET OUT!" Naruto yelled and pushed Sasuke towards the door. "Get out and never come back! I never want to see you again!"  
  
"I was worried." Sasuke said softly.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto was confused. "No you weren't. You don't worry; you don't care about anyone or anything!" He yelled.  
  
Sasuke yelled back "I was worried! And if you want to talk! Talk to me!" Sasuke breathed heavily.  
  
Narutos eyes watered. "Ya serious?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Sasuke lowered his gaze. "Now, why did the wounds open?"  
  
Naruto just ignored that question. "Why are you worried?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't. But, maybe." Sasuke sighed, "Maybe I consider you a friend."  
  
Naruto sat on the floor and chuckled. "A friend? You really think so?"  
  
Sasuke glared over at Naruto, "Yes! Now don't make me say it again!"  
  
Naruto laughed. "Ok, ok."  
  
"Anyways, as I already asked, why did those wounds." Sasuke was cut off by a quite mumble from Naruto. "Huh?"  
  
"It happened again last night." he mumbled a bit louder.  
  
Sasuke was at a loss for words. *Again? And also his apartment was wrecked and people treat him like shit. What the hell?*  
  
"I know it's hard.hard to accept and respond to." Naruto sighed.  
  
"Why do you always smile?" is all Sasuke said.  
  
Naruto shrugged then felt the tears sting his eyes again. "Damnit" He chuckled and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Don't hold your tears back! Even Hokage would cry!" Sasuke mumbled.  
  
"I-I.Sasuke." Naruto got up then hugged Sasuke. "Thank you."  
  
Sasuke, feeling rather uncomfortable, mumbled "A-Ah."  
  
Naruto pulled away and wiped his eyes more. "Sorry. It's just.never really had anyone call me a friend. It's nice."  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Well, of all the people out there, you are the closest." He mumbled. "Even though we may be 'rivals', we are also teammates."  
  
Naruto nodded and smiled. "I'm feeling a lot better."  
  
Sasuke smirked. "Then I'll be on my way." Sasuke turned to the door and opened it. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto called as Sasuke left and closed the door.  
  
Naruto's face fell immediately. *You're not going to put up with that fake pity, are you?* is all Naruto thought as he went back to cleaning his house.  
  
............  
  
Baka: Naruto? O.o he doesn't seem like a happy little foxy, now does he?  
  
IB: No. No he doesn't.  
  
Baka: IB! Why did you tell me to make him sad and angry? That last comment.o.o Why you do that?  
  
IB: Adds depth. Also adds some anger. Silly Baka. You don't remember your plans for this, do you?  
  
Baka: No. No I don't.  
  
IB: Well, I do. And I'm just helping you get to them. ;)  
  
Baka: *glomps IB* Thank you!  
  
IB: More ramen, Baka.  
  
Baka: Ne?  
  
IB: MORE RAMEN! Want to continue on with chapter 5?? I won't work without ramen.  
  
Baka: You devious little monkey!  
  
IB: MWA HA HA HA HA! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3:  
  
Noname7: I KNOW I'M SO MEAN TO NARUTO! *cries lots* BAH! I'm sorry Naru- chan, *cries more*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Leader of the Coconuts: Krillin should blow up more. *doesn't like DBZ* Hee, I am also very."Shikamaru-ish" (I'm smart, and I'd pass school.if I wasn't so lazy.) I think his ass stopped bleeding. O.o *checks, then gets slapped by Naruto* Owie! Naruto.SLAPPED me..o.o you WOMAN! His lack of changing pants is explained in this chapter here. :P And YES Ich hast DU! (no, wait, I don't, and rammstein rocks.I am actually listening to them right now o.o)  
  
Shinigami11: yes LAUGH! LAUGH LIKE A MONKEY! MWA HA HA HA!  
  
Sadistic Demon: :) glad you're enjoying this. You will probably enjoy this chapter too. Yes.  
  
Red Rose: Naruto is a big meanie! O.o ok, maybe not. But still. :D  
  
:D : It seems Naruto doesn't think Sasuke's worry is genuine, that Sasuke is just being slightly.whatever. He just doesn't believe Sasuke is really worried. :)  
  
Iceheart19: Of course Iruka finds out. I'm not sure how, hm.weird I didn't exactly explain how Iruka knew (in this chapter), I should fix that before I submit it. *sniffles*  
  
........  
  
Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto.but one day.*chuckles evilly* One day.  
  
........  
  
"Speech" *thoughts* -Point of view- Lots of ...'s, scene change  
  
...............  
  
After a few hours, Naruto was finished cleaning his living room and kitchen. Though most of the 'cleaning' was throwing away broken things. *My monthly allowance.I won't have enough to replace even half of these things.*  
  
Naruto sighed and went into the bathroom. He glared around. *Toothpaste.all over.eck, and it's dried.* He mumbled some profanities and started to cleaning his bathroom.  
  
After an hour of mostly scrubbing, he was partially satisfied. *It'll do for now.*  
  
He went into his room and gawked at the mess. He hadn't really inspected his room that morning; he barely noticed it, actually. The only thing he noticed was his clothes when he changed that morning. *I really should change my pants* Naruto thought, *but when I checked this morning, they wrecked all my clothes.except for this pair of pants.and also a couple of t-shirts* He sighed.  
  
*Not only that, they slashed my mattress* He stared at the former mattress. He went over and picked at some fluff. A spring popped out. He glared at it, and then sighed. *How irritating*  
  
He looked around a bit more, and noticed something odd. *The only thing not touched.* he walked up to the shelf that held his pictures. *Why aren't these messed up?* he reached over to the picture of Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura and him. *Why.* then he knocked all the pictures to the floor. *Better* he then smirked.  
  
Naruto went and got a black garbage bag to 'clean' his room with.  
  
.......  
  
-Sasuke-  
  
Sasuke kicked a rock as he walked down the street towards his home. *A friend? What was I saying!? I don't care!* But his emotions were conflicting with his thoughts. *You do care, you know you do. Don't deny it!* Sasuke kicked the rock again. *I-I can't care! If I let anyone close again.*  
  
"Yo, Sasuke." A voice behind him said.  
  
Sasuke jumped. *How come I didn't notice anyone* He turned around. "Oh."  
  
Kakashi waved. "What's on your mind?"  
  
Sasuke glared. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was calling you, you were so lost in thought, you didn't hear." Kakashi looked a bit bored, yet slightly concerned.  
  
"What's it to you?" Sasuke muttered.  
  
Kakashi turned his one visible eye up. "Ah, well, you are my sub- ordinate. And if you aren't up to par, then I'll have to exclude you in missions." Kakashi seemed to grin under that mask of his, "Also, I worry about you kids."  
  
Sasuke sighed. "I'm not the one you should be worrying about." He then turned and began to walk away. *It's Naruto you should go and talk to.*  
  
"I don't think Naruto would appreciate my going and prying right now. You already did that." Kakashi mumbled. "Plus, I don't need to ask him to know what happened to him."  
  
Sasuke stopped. "Kakashi." Sasuke said quietly. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Kakashi looked mildly surprised. "Of course, Sasuke. You can tell me anything."  
  
"You won't tell anyone?" Sasuke mumbled.  
  
"Not a word." Kakashi smiled under his mask.  
  
Sasuke turned around, "Promise!"  
  
Kakashi was shocked at the emotion Sasuke was showing. He raised a hand "I promise."  
  
The two headed to a nearby park in silence.  
  
Once they got there, they walked to a bench and sat down. Sasuke sighed and frowned.  
  
Kakashi placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder. "You ok?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged Kakashi's hand off his shoulder. "No."  
"You're worried about Naruto, aren't you?" Kakashi questioned.  
  
Sasuke shot a sharp glance at Kakashi. "So?"  
  
Kakashi chuckled. "Is that what you're upset about? You being worried? It's normal to worry."  
  
Sasuke frowned and looked away."It's not just that."  
  
Kakashi sighed, "I know."  
  
........  
  
-Naruto-  
  
Naruto collapsed on the ground. *I have no food, no bed, no clothes.damnit, and its 9 o'clock at night. * Naruto sat up and thought of what he should do. Then some words that Sasuke said earlier popped into his head.  
  
"What do you mean 'No one cares'. People care."  
  
Naruto felt tears in his eyes.  
  
"Iruka and Kakashi. I know Hokage cares. And even though she doesn't show it, I'm sure that Sakura cares a bit."  
  
*What do you know, Sasuke?* Naruto felt some tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"Maybe I consider you a friend."  
  
Naruto felt a sob in his throat. *No. No, don't cry!*  
  
"Don't hold your tears back! Even Hokage would cry!"  
  
"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled to the empty room, and then cried.  
  
After several minutes of crying, Naruto began to think about the next day. *What am I going to wear* he sniffled. *I mean, my orange jumpsuit is ruined entirely. Also, these jeans I'm wearing are currently my only pair of pants, but they are all bloody.*  
  
Naruto got up and looked out his window. He saw Iruka walking towards his apartment. *Oh great. Just what I need, more questions.*  
  
He walked to his door and opened it just as Iruka was about to knock. Naruto had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Naruto."  
  
Naruto was kind of surprised by his former sensei's tone. *He sounds upset*  
  
Then Iruka swooped Naruto into his arms. He felt the boy tremble. "If only I was there."  
  
Naruto felt the older man take in a shaky breath. Naruto felt some tears creep up on him again. "I-It's not."  
  
Iruka just held Naruto tighter, "Whether or not it's my fault, I still feel terrible. And it could have been prevented."  
  
Naruto trembled, "H-how did you know?"  
  
"Kakashi told Hokage, Hokage told me." he ran his hands over the boys back.  
Naruto thought for a moment, "How did Kakashi know?"  
  
Iruka chuckled, "Kakashi just knows things, I can't figure him out either."  
  
"Hm" Naruto sighed.  
  
Iruka looked around and noticed the place was clean, and rather empty. "What happened here?"  
  
Naruto sniffed and pulled away from the warm embrace. He wiped his eyes "Some punks broke in and trashed the place." Naruto turned around hiding some more tears that came up.  
  
Iruka's attention was drawn to the blood. "Do you have a change of pants?"  
  
Naruto turned to face Iruka again, his cheeks blazing. "N.No." he said quietly.  
  
Iruka smiled sadly then sighed. "What size do you wear?"  
  
Naruto blinked. "Small, why? You're not going to go and buy me some pants are you?  
"I am." Iruka smiled. "I'll be right back." And Iruka left before Naruto could protest.  
  
Naruto just stared at the door and smirked a bit.  
  
.........  
  
Baka: WAI! It was kind of sad, and kind of angsty! And and and and! HE SMIRKED! Why the hell did he smirk!?  
  
IB: Deep down, you know why, Baka.  
  
Baka: *looks at IB confusedly*  
  
IB: Just focus. And think. And stuff. And I want a chocolate milkshake.  
  
Baka: *sighs* So do I.  
  
IB: Then get one.  
  
Baka: From where?  
  
IB: I dunno, make one!  
  
Baka: Blah. 


	6. Chapter 6

Note: None of my beta readers were around for this chapter. So I didn't get to hear any opinions on it. So if someone seems mildly out of character, it's because I had no one to tell me so. Though I fixed all the grammar mistakes I could find.  
  
.................  
  
Shinigami11: Ah, really. *smirks* I am glad you think so. And thank you very much for the chocolate milkshake.  
  
Ladyschumon: Iruka is, indeed, nice. Naruto smirked because he is having a mental breakdown. You saw how he is trying to block Sasukes kind words, and how he knocked the pictures down.  
  
Red Rose: Iruka is a wonderful man. He is my favorite guy in the show.  
  
Sadistic Demon: I am glad you are happy.  
  
Keitorin: Angst makes the world go 'round. Though chapter 6 is a lot less angstful, you might even chuckle at some parts.  
  
Master Fluffy: I continue often. I try for every other day. So that means, chapter 7 should be up on Wednesday.  
  
Shinai: Sasuke barely realizes it, even. He isn't too fond of his caring for Naruto, or caring for anyone, actually.  
  
Iceheart19: I kind of explained it in a previous reply. But I'll add some stuff. Naruto still feels that they just pity him, that they really don't care, that they are being nice so they can feel better about themselves.  
  
:D : Yes. Iruka is trying hard to show Naruto he really cares. Continuation is occurring.  
  
.......................  
  
Disclaimer: The sun shines, the wind blows, the birds sing.I don't own Naruto  
  
Inner Baka: What did that have to do with anything?  
  
Biiki: Nothing. Just poetic.  
  
IB: Ah! No wonder, Biiki is writing today, not Baka.  
  
Biiki: *smirks* Hai, hai. Baka is still sleeping.  
  
.............  
  
Word list:  
  
Chan - a title given to children, females, pets, "pets", or amongst friends (usually not used on males though)  
  
Kun (Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuun!) - a masculine title. Rarely used on females (probably only if they are like.I don't know), sometimes used playfully.  
  
Yoshi! - Alright! Yahoo! Yeah!  
  
Dobe - Insult Sasuke calls Naruto often. Dope, Idiot, Blockhead, Deadlast.  
  
Shinobi - Erm, Ninja. Stronger, usually assassin class. Hm. Yeah.  
  
........  
  
"I am speaking."  
  
*Now I am thinking.*  
  
-Now I am changing point of view.-  
  
(Now I am commenting on something)  
  
...New scene...  
  
...........  
  
*He's just too kind.* Naruto thought as he watched the sun rise from the bridge. He shifted position, and then looked down to inspect his new clothes. *He even got me a new shirt.* he ran his hand over the black fabric of his new t-shirt. *Hee hee, actually, several new shirts, and a few pairs of pants.* he traced one of the red spirals on one of the sleeves then grinned. *Iruka is really too nice.*  
  
Naruto looked up when he heard gentle foot steps and saw Sasuke walk up. *Naruto's here early again.* He looked Naruto over, "New clothes?"  
  
Naruto nodded. "Iruka got them for me. He's really nice." He then struck a pose, showing off his new black jeans and black t-shirt.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. *He's so weird.* "At least they are dark. Unlike your orange thing. You could spot that outfit a mile away."  
  
Naruto pouted. "I liked my orange jumpsuit."  
  
Sasuke shook his head. "Anyways, how are you this morning?"  
  
Naruto looked puzzled. *Why is he talking to me? Let alone asking how I am, this is odd* Naruto scratched his head, "Hm, I'm fine I guess."  
  
They both turned their head when they heard light running footsteps. Naruto's eyes lit up when he spotted the pink haired girl running up to them.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out and waved.  
  
Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto. "N-Naruto. Good morning. How are you?"  
  
Naruto pondered the girl's sudden niceness, and then remembered she was the one that first spotted the blood. "I'm fine!" he blushed a bit.  
  
Sakura nodded then thought about the conversation she had with her mom.  
  
..... Flashback .....  
  
"U-Uhm mom." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-honey?" Her mom chirped, while stirring a pot of soup on the stove.  
  
"This may seem like an odd question, but." Sakura started, "But.what are some reasons as to why a guy would.bleed.out of his.rear-end?"  
  
Sakura's mom stopped stirring and thought. "Well, give me a situation that it happened."  
  
Sakura looked down, "H-he was kicking.it's almost like he might have torn open a wound or something."  
  
Her mom froze entirely then turned around and hugged her daughter. "If that's the case.then it's most likely going to break your heart."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as her mother explained what most likely could have happened. She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "N-Naruto."  
  
Her mother stiffened again, "What did you say?"  
  
Sakura looked into her mother's eyes, "Is that what happened to Naruto?"  
  
She felt the grip on her shoulders tighten, and her mothers' eyes go cold, "If it's him, what does it matter?" She got up and turned around.  
  
Sakura just gaped at her mother, "M-MOM! How could you say that?! He is my friend!"  
  
Her mom turned around and slapped Sakura, "Take that back!"  
  
........ End flashback ........  
  
*Why does my mom hate Naruto so much?* Sakura thought sadly and felt some tears in her eyes.  
  
Naruto looked over and saw Sakura about to cry, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura shook her head and wiped her eyes, "N-Nothing."  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
After a couple of hours of waiting, Kakashi appeared on a post. "Good morning, everyone."  
  
Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison, "You're late!"  
  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, Forgive me! There was this old lady, and she was having troubles carrying all her groceries, so I helped!"  
  
It was slightly believable, but Naruto shouted "Liar!" anyways.  
  
Kakashi sighed, "Anyways. We have a mission."  
  
Naruto cheered, "YAY! What kind of mission?!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Probably something stupid, like searching for herbs or walking some dogs again."  
  
Sasuke grunted, "I sure hope not. I'm tired of those stupid missions."  
  
The other two nodded and Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well, then this will be good news." Kakashi paused, "We are going to deliver this potion." Kakashi pulled out a flask of purple-ish liquid, ".to a nearby village."  
  
Saskue's eyebrow twitched, "What's so exciting about that?"  
  
Kakashi grinned under the mask, "It's well sought after. It's worth a lot of money. And I'm sure some people will want to get it from us at any cost."  
  
Naruto's eyes lit up, "For real? You mean this mission will include fighting, and stuff?!"  
  
Kakashi laughed, "Most likely." Then he got a serious tone, "Go get your things ready and meet here in an hour. We can't waste a moment. And this will be an over night trip."  
  
The three young ninja then ran off.  
  
Kakashi sighed. *I think this trip will be more interesting then usual.*  
  
........  
  
-Sasuke-  
  
The dark haired boy hummed quietly as he packed things into his backpack. *I hope it's not just thieves or random thugs, I hope its real shinobi. Strong people.* He thought semi-excitedly (as excited as Sasuke can sound -.-').  
  
Sasuke heard a soft knocking on his door. *Wonder who that is?* He sighed, *Better not be Sakura and her futile attempts to make me notice her.*  
  
Sasuke went to the door and opened it to reveal a beautiful blonde female in black clothes. Sasuke didn't have time to register the sight, for she immediately attached herself around Sasukes neck.  
  
"Sasuke-kuuuun!" She cried out and snuggled close.  
  
"AH!" He cried out and tried to detach the girl. Once he got out of the death-hug, he looked at her, and recognized her.  
  
"Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke glared angrily.  
  
Naruto transformed back into his normal self and grinned, "Just teasing you!"  
  
Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head, "If that's all you want, then don't bother and go."  
  
Naruto pouted. "Ah whatever. Anyways, I have to ask you something."  
  
Sasuke sighed, "What?"  
  
"Do you have an extra sleeping bag that I can borrow?" Naruto put his hands together and made a pleading gesture.  
  
Sasukes eyebrow twitched. "Don't you have one? That noisy yellow one?"  
  
Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, Ya see. Everything was destroyed at my place.even my sleeping bag."  
  
Sasuke looked down. *Ugh, I'm beginning to worry again. Not to mention the evil feeling in my gut.* Sasuke shrugged, "Yeah. I have an extra you can borrow."  
  
"YAY!" Naruto shouted. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Then he ran up and hugged Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke shoved him away. "Stop hugging me."  
  
Naruto grinned, "Sorry sorry!"  
  
Sasuke went to a hall closet and opened it. *It should be here* He reached up and felt around until he felt the familiar fabric. He pulled out a red and blue sleeping bag. *It used to be 'HIS'.* Sasuke sighed, and tossed it to Naruto.  
  
Naruto blinked and caught it in his usual clumsy fashion, disregarding the look Sasuke had on his face.  
  
Sasuke grabbed his backpack and went to the door, beckoned Naruto out and followed him.  
  
"YOSHI!" Naruto shouted as they headed to the bridge.  
  
*Dobe* Sasuke thought and smiled.  
  
...............  
  
Biiki: That was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed. Please come back next time for chapter 7.  
  
IB: You are boring.  
  
Biiki: *thwacks IB* WHAT YOU SAY?  
  
IB: Nothing, nothing.heh, heh heh heh.*scratches back of head*  
  
Biiki: I think this chapter sucks.  
  
IB: No no! It's good!  
  
Biiki: Ah well, what ever. At least it's Naruto, it can't be THAT bad.  
  
IB: Are you ignoring me?  
  
Biiki: Well, JA NE!  
  
IB: YOU ARE! O.o *cries* 


	7. Chapter 7

Firedraygon97: Heh, yeah. But I'm sure a lot of adults feel the same about Naruto. And, HEE HEE sleeping bag of doom.^.^ well, not of DOOM, but of Itachi germs. *snicker*  
  
Anime Lass: Acht, lassie. Thanks, I also am a fan of my own story.I like it. *snicker* I am so full of it.  
  
Shinigami11: Hello. (what else can I say)  
  
Ladyschumon: Hee hee. They certainly are cute. Specially with lots of hugs. And lots of kisses. And lots of love. *hugs Naruto and Sasuke* The only time I like Sasuke is when he's with Naruto.  
  
Sadistic Demon: IB: yeah. Biiki is mean. Bah, she is too stern for me. But she is completely insane.  
  
Biiki: Insane?  
  
IB: Yes. You are almost more crazy then me, but you are near legally insane, while I am just goofy as hell.  
  
Biiki: Ah. Right.  
  
Baka: *kicks Biiki away* I'm taking over now.  
  
Red Rose: Yeah yeah. Knee surgery. She'll be fine. Lol. She's a genki old lady. ^.^  
  
Ichihiro Kenji: Yes. School only just recently started, but whatever. I keep my boredom away with drawing (look in my profile for links) and writing this story.  
  
Japime gurl: it's gonna take longer, as I mentioned, but they should be up a couple times a week. And don't expect solid dates. Lol. I do get homework and stuff from school, so I might get too busy. *glomps* glad you like it, angst appears here and there. This chapter here has some angst, and a lot of action.  
  
Lauren Williams: Sasuke helps this chapter.and what help he is.-.-' I guess Sasuke was acting before thinking. Stupid Sasuke. Lol  
  
Sam Baku: School sucks.  
  
Eile: Look! Update! *hugs Naruto and cries too* Naruto darling..!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters in this story, I just like to plaaaay with them. *huggles Naruto*  
  
....................  
  
*thoughts*  
  
"Speech" - Point of view-  
  
.....'s scene change  
  
....................  
  
Word list, other things:  
  
Itachi: Sasuke's older bro. Next chapter tells you Itachi's relevance.  
  
Mist village: There are several ninja villages across their world. Naruto and the gang are from the Leaf Village.  
  
Shinobi: Ninjas. Usually higher class. Or more experienced. They have the right to kill if needed.  
  
Sensei: Teacher, both a noun and a title. In this case, it is Kakashi's title.  
  
Copy ninja Kakashi: Kakashi is a famous ninja, he is rumored to have copied over 1000 abilities.  
  
Missing-nin: A missing ninja. A ninja that has left his village for whatever reason and is now pursued by certain assassins from their village  
  
Baka: Idiot, fool  
  
Ame Hari no Jutsu: Glass rain technique.  
  
Akashikirou no jutsu: Red Illusion/Mirage  
  
Kunai: throwing knife  
  
Jutsu: technique  
  
Hokage: Leader of the leaf village, also best ninja in village  
  
Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu: Earth type: Inner decapitation no jutsu  
  
Rasengan: Don't know direct translation, but it's a massive technique Naruto was taught.  
  
Name translation:  
  
Akashi: Red death Tetsujin Hari: Glass master/expert  
  
Many Narutos: Naruto has a technique called "Kage Bunshin" it creates clones of himself which are fully flesh and blood.  
  
Naruto.demon: Naruto had a demon sealed in him right after he was born; it was the only way to stop the demon from destroying the village. It's also why the villagers hate him so much. Because he has the demon that attacked the village locked up inside him  
  
.................  
  
Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi turned their heads as Sakura came running up.  
  
"Sorry guys, my mom kept on asking questions, and lecturing me." She puffed a bit.  
  
The others nodded and picked up their things. "Alright! Off we go!" Kakashi called and the others followed him as he led them out of the village.  
  
Once they got out the village, Naruto picked up his pace to get in front of them all. *I'll show them how great I really am!*  
  
Kakashis eye was drawn to a tag sticking out of the sleeping bag on Naruto's back. It read "Itachi". Kakashi glanced at Sasuke. He was kind of curious as to why he had his older brothers' sleeping bag, but decided not to pry.  
  
After a couple of hours of walking, and Naruto "Ooo"ing and "Ahhh"ing at things, and generally being noisy; a group of friendly looking men were up ahead. They appeared to be un-interested in Kakashi's group, but their Mist Village headbands made Kakashi worry slightly.  
  
Sasuke thought nothing of the guys, just passing Shinobi, since they seemed so uninterested. But that could also be a ploy. *Not only that.* Sasuke thought as he glanced over to Naruto, who slowed his pace, and was now behind Kakashi, *Naruto is acting weird.*  
  
One of the men grabbed for a bag that was around his waist, which made Sasuke touch his kunai pouch. The man opened it and pulled out a marble and showed his partners while ranting about how rare it was, or something.  
  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto again, who seemed to be hanging his head and was extremely tense.  
  
One of the men patted the man with the marbles on the back, making him stumble and spill some of the marbles.  
  
"You seem to have lost your marbles again, dunce." A redheaded man said and continued walking with two of the other men, while two others stayed back with the marble man.  
  
Kakashi held an arm out, stopping his three students. "Ka-Kakashi sensei? Why are we stopping?" Naruto asked, his voice trembled very slightly.  
  
Sasuke was startled inside. *Why is he so scared? Naruto?* He edged a little bit closer.  
  
"They are Shinobi." Kakashi stated. "This is a tactic."  
  
The men chuckled, and then the red head spoke up. "Ah, as clever as the rumors state, Copy ninja Kakashi."  
  
"So the guy dropping the marbles was just to draw our attention away from you guys as you snuck behind." Sakura said rather smugly.  
  
The red head grinned, and Kakashi said, "Not entirely, Sakura. That could only be one function for those marbles."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked over to where Kakashi pointed, "Eh? Where did the marbles go?"  
  
*They couldn't have picked them up that fast* Sasuke thought and looked around; trying to figure out where they could have went.  
  
Kakashi looked at the redhead, "What do you guys want?"  
  
The red head sneers, "Blondie knows."  
  
Naruto tensed up and Sasuke saw tears in his eyes, *what.what do they mean? How would Naruto.oh my god.* the answer dawned on Sasuke.  
  
"You guys disgust me." Kakashi muttered angrily.  
  
"Oh?!" the red head said, "You figured that out too?"  
  
In response, "Well, if I remember correctly, you are Akashi. A missing-nin from the Mist Village, you ran off after they found out about the things you did to children.And him." Kakashi points to the marble man, ".he is also a well known missing-nin. Also known as Tetsujin Hari. And considering your guys' dealings, and recent events, the only logical conclusion is, you are Naruto's." as much as he didn't want to say it, he had to, ".Naruto's rapists."  
  
The words shot through Sasuke. *Actually hearing the words..spoken.* He noticed the boy shaking beside him. *I want to cry.I hate seeing him so upset.* He rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
Naruto stopped shaking. *Why..why of all people, why did we run into them?* Naruto thought angrily. He felt another hand on his other shoulder; he looked and recognized Kakashi's hand. *Kakashi sensei?* then he felt arms around his torso, and recognized the arms. *Sakura chan.*  
  
"Oh? What's this?" Akashi asked smugly. "The twerps and their sensei going to gang up on us?" he laughed cruelly.  
  
"Naruto." Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto looked over at him. "This one is for you."  
  
"Wh-what?" Naruto said rather surprised as he felt Sasukes hand was removed and he went off to fight the man. *Sasuke.*  
  
After several steps Sasuke felt something under his feet. *Eh? What the-* he then fell. He looked around him and noticed little lumps moving around. "The marbles!"  
  
Several of the marbles flew out of the ground and shattered. "Ame Hari no Jutsu" Hari muttered from behind. Then the glass flew at him with great speed cutting him all over.  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, and made a move to try and go to him, but Kakashi stopped him  
  
"Don't just run in, baka." Kakashi scolded. "You could get killed."  
  
Akashi moved towards Sasuke, and Sasuke drew a kunai and threw it at him. The man just let it dig into his palm and smirked.  
  
"Wha-what the hell?" Sasuke muttered obviously in pain.  
  
The red haired man ran his fingers over one of Sasuke's wounds, picking up the blood. He then pulled the kunai out of his palm and pressed the fingers that had Sasuke's blood on them to the wound. He moved his hands quickly into several hand seals.  
  
While he did that, Sasuke got up and ran a safe distance.  
  
"It's useless, boy." Akashi chuckled. "Akashikirou no jutsu"  
  
Sasuke froze where he was and fell to his knees, and Akashi just stood there.  
  
"A warning." Hari said, "If you attack Akashi right now, and sever his jutsu. Your little friend there will slip into a coma."  
  
Naruto clenched his fists, *Wh-what is this?* He thought as he felt a tightening in his chest.  
  
"Not only that." Hari chuckled, "If Akashi is forced to leave, he'll taint his victims mind."  
  
Kakashi tightened his grip on Narutos shoulder when he noticed anger and tension from him. "You mean."  
  
Hari grinned, "Yes. Even if the victim survives and comes out of a coma, they will suffer from terrible visions, and they'll wish they were dead."  
  
That made Naruto fall to his knees, *Why, Sasuke?" Naruto reached up and gripped Kakashis hand. "Why me.?" He felt his throat tighten up. "Why did you.Sasuke?"  
  
"Don't die." The words echoed through Naruto. The words Sasuke said after he took a lethal attack to save Naruto.  
  
"Why do you always protect me?" Naruto felt like crying.  
  
Kakashi knelt down beside Naruto, "Sasuke cares about you."  
  
"But WHY?!" Naruto cried out.  
  
Kakashi sighed, "You guys are too young to understand the heart. He barely knows why also."  
  
Naruto looked at Kakashi then blushed. He stood up. "I see." There as a slight smile on his face, but it went away fast. He appeared to be concentrating.  
  
Hari grinned, "What a touching moment. I wanted to barf. Let me guess, you are going to try and save your little friend?"  
  
Naruto glared up at Hari then dashed at him. Naruto managed to land a punch on him right in the gut.  
  
Kakashi was slightly shocked, *What speed.* He felt a strong charka coming from Naruto, but he the seal didn't seem to be unstable. *Has he managed to control the demons charka?*  
  
Hari grunted and wiped the blood off his mouth, "Not bad, boy." Then he chuckled, "But not good enough to beat me." Then he got some more marbles and blew them up, sending the glass shards at Naruto.  
  
Naruto didn't even flinch as the glass cut him. He smirked when he saw the shock in Hari's eyes as he watched the wounds heal immediately. "Oh? Was that supposed to hurt?" Naruto mocked.  
  
Hari just stared, "What are you?"  
  
Naruto smiled his usual mischievous grin. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. Future Hokage of leaf village!"  
  
At that moment, there was no snickering, or no mocking. There was a certain power and confidence in Naruto's words that electrified the air.  
  
Suddenly several hands grabbed the other Mist ninjas ankles and the words "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu" could be heard from underground. The men were now neck deep in the ground, and there were several smug looking Naruto's standing above them. They all kicked their captive's head, breaking their necks.  
  
The real Naruto stared at Hari and glanced at Akashi, "And that leaves just you two."  
  
Kakashi chucked, *Naruto, when did you learn that technique? When did you grow so strong?*  
  
Sakura just stared in awe, "Amazing."  
  
The many Naruto's grabbed Hari and held him as the real Naruto ran up to the man while gathering a large amount of swirling charka in his hand, "Now to finish you."  
  
Kakashi felt his intent to kill, the hate in the air. He couldn't blame the kid, after all these guys did to him.Kakashi wanted to kill them too. But was it wise to let Naruto carry through? To let Naruto do this? He'd already sent for ANBU squads with a hawk.  
  
"Rasengan!" Naruto called as his fist collided with the mans chest and slowly dug deeper.  
  
Sakura gasped at how much damage that did. But Kakashi knew this was just the beginning of the Rasengan.  
  
He watched Naruto step away from Hari, and then watched as the man screamed in pain, as the blood poured out of his mouth, and watched as the Rasengan blasted through the mans chest., killing him.  
  
Sakura knew better than to stay ignorant of death, knowing that one day she shall have to kill too, but was still shocked that Naruto was able to do such a thing. Not only shocked at his power, but the joy in his eyes as he did it.  
  
*That felt good. The power.the ability to take a mans life. The fear in his eyes as you strike them. * Naruto grinned. *It's tempting to do again.* He looked over to Akashi and Sasuke. He walked up.  
  
Kakashi ran up and grabbed Naruto. "Don't. Remember what Hari said?"  
  
Naruto turned around, "I know. I'm not that stupid. I just want to analyze the situation further."  
  
Kakashi let go, but followed Naruto.  
  
............  
  
Baka: Ooo! More to come! Next time I'll give you a glimpse of what this attack on Sasuke is like. Also, how do they save him? ;) Find out next time.  
  
Inner Baka: We are currently struggling with chapter 8. Damn, the first bit sucked, but then we realized we NEED something with Itachi in it, so we have to edit more! And it's so poorly done at the moment!  
  
Baka: Why do we NEED Itachi?  
  
IB: .because he has nice hair. O.o and others want to see Itachi. RIGHT PEOPLE?!  
  
Baka: yes, he does have nice hair. The second I saw it, I wanted to play with it. Dah, he is so kawaii. ^.^ I like how the crappy part portrayed him. It was cute. Maybe we should work hard to make it not crappy!  
  
IB: That would take a miracle, Baka, lets just start again  
  
Baka: But the first part was a merry rip off of a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode! Only with Naruto characters! And slightly different happenings!  
  
IB: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Baka: Every thing!  
  
IB: Ok, we're starting again. Lol  
  
Baka: *sigh* fine 


	8. Chapter 8

Baka Neko is taking over the scene, since Baka is busy with Neji.*pukes* And Biiki is busy with school.  
  
Inner Baka: Dear God no. Everyone be warned, Baka Neko swears a lot.  
  
BN: *frowns* Also, later on, the damn thing doesn't indent. I was looking ay preview, and though it's indented in the word pad, it doesn't indent on the site. Whatever. *shrugs* You can live with it, I'm sure yer all not THAT stupid, ne?  
  
.........  
  
Review response: Yo, If I miss you, sorry, I'm all confuzzled right now. Lol. And sorry for the long wait. Gah, school has been a bitch. Lol  
  
Red Rose: Ah! I've knocked you speechless! This one should make you even more speechless, all my beta readers have commented that "This is the best chapter yet!" AH HA HA HA! And it is! What? Yes! I am so full of myself!  
  
sTaR SNiPeR: Yay! Bah, school does suck. But lately, I've been reminded of elementary school. "Ok, now make a collage about yourself." Lol, also: "Write a poem on a piece of paper and decorate it." -.-' I fucking swear, if I get assigned another collage, I'll rip my teacher's's's heads off! RAR!  
  
Eile: *glares* Naruto's mine! MINE! *steals* o.o mine..*growls protectively*  
  
Perfect2002: Why? Because I am sadistic. *licks your cheek* .*blinks then spits* ew.person germs.-.-'  
  
There are probably more to this, I am just so weird, and I don't like looking and figuring out stuff. Meow. MEOW?  
  
......  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..but I do have the right to write fan fiction, ne? So buzz off.  
  
........  
  
Word list:  
  
Justu: If you watch Naruto, and don't know what "Jutsu" means, then I think you might be slow. But, it means "Technique" just so you aren't totally lost.  
  
Akashikirou no jutsu: Red Mirage/illusion technique. I really don't expect you to know that.  
  
Itachi o nii san: Big brother Itachi.  
  
Itachi: Sasuke's older bro. lol, once again, if you watch the anime and don't know that.how sad.  
  
Kunai: *sigh* Ninja weapon, throwing knife.you throw it.it hurts.jeez. Nani: What?  
  
Ne: Hey.  
  
Dobe: Stupid, idiot, blockhead, dead last.  
  
.......  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
-Point of view-  
  
..'s scene change.  
  
............  
  
Last chapter: Akashi caught Sasuke in a weird jutsu. Even though it appeared nothing was really happening while Naruto was fighting, a lot was actually going on. Last chapter it focused on Naruto's feelings and actions, and in this chapter, it's going to start where Sasuke went to attack Akashi, and it will show exactly what was going on while Naruto was fighting. But Naruto's fight only lasts as long as the first dream.  
  
...........  
  
-Sasuke's point of view, first person narration-  
  
I glanced at Naruto; I really couldn't forgive these guys for what they put him through. My emotions were high as we all gathered around him.  
  
"Oh? What's this?" Akashi asked smugly, "The twerps and their sensei going to gang up on us??" he laughed cruelly.  
  
*This guy really disgusts me* I thought angrily. *There is no way in hell I am going to just stand here*. "Naruto." I said softly, "This one is for you." and I rushed up to the man, letting my emotions take control.  
  
As I was running, I felt the ground move oddly under my feet. *Eh? What the-* and then I felt the ground disappear from under me as I fell. I noticed some odd little bumps moving around under the ground. "The marbles!"  
  
I saw several marbles fly up from out of the ground then explode, and I felt sharp pain all over as the glass was directed towards me with great speed.  
  
*What the hell kind of jutsu is this?* I wondered. And I noticed that red haired man walking up towards me with an odd smirk on his face. So I quickly drew a kunai and threw it at him.  
  
He just raised his hand and let the kunai pierce through his palm. "What the hell?" I muttered, and then he was right up close to me. I trembled slightly, that grin was making me rather uncomfortable.  
  
I shuddered as I felt his fingers gently run across on of my cuts. He pulled out the kunai and pressed the fingers with my blood on them to the wound and did several hand seals.  
  
*Get up!* I thought, *Get up and get out of here!* I managed to move my legs and stand. I began to run.  
  
"It's useless, boy." The man chuckled, "Akashikirou no jutsu."  
  
I felt my body freeze, and then I fell to the ground. Everything went red, then black.  
  
.............  
  
My limbs felt kind of stiff and I smelled an unpleasant smell. *It smells like..clean, too clean.* I thought as I opened my eyes. I saw a white ceiling and ugly pale green walls.  
  
I heard a small gasp and I looked over. *Mom?!* I was too shocked for words. *And beside her.dad..*  
  
I was so confused. I slowly sat up, my muscles slowly responded. "What's going on?"  
  
The woman that looked like my mom wrapped her arms around me, "Oh, Sasuke honey!" she cried.  
  
*What the hell?* I pushed her away, "You're not my mother, my moms dead!" and I looked at the man, "And so is my dad! Itachi o nii san killed them!"  
  
The two looked down, and a doctor walked in. "You're awake, finally."  
  
I looked at the man. He wore a white doctor's coat and was balding lightly and wore glasses. He had a name tag that read "Dr. Ikahachi".  
  
The doctor looked at his clip board then asked the two people in the room to leave for a moment. He wrote a few things then sat down in a chair next to me.  
  
After the two left he smiled, "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Hospital?", I guessed, a good guess, considering he's a doctor and the ugly colors of the room.  
  
"Yes. Do you know where in the hospital you are? And why you are here?" the doctor asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. *I was fighting Akashi, then I blacked out* I scratched my head, and I noticed my hair was longer. "I'm not entirely sure as to WHERE, but the last thing I remember was fighting a man named Akashi. It might have to do with that."  
  
The doctor nodded. "It has a lot to do with that, actually." The doctor pushed up his glasses. "Do you know how long you've been here?"  
  
I thought some more, "A couple of weeks?"  
  
He chuckled, "A lot longer than that."  
  
"A month?", I was rather confused, *It can't be any longer than that.*  
  
"How about 4 years?" he smiled softly.  
  
I shook my head, "Preposterous! It couldn't have been that long! I barely feel older than 12!"  
  
"You are only 12. You've been here since you were 8.", he frowned.  
  
I was so confused then, *That makes no sense. I was just fighting Akashi. I graduated from the academy several months ago.* I shook my head, "This isn't funny."  
  
"It shouldn't be funny, it's not a joke." The doctor cleared his throat. "Sasuke. About four years ago, you started suffering from delusions your mind made up. And for the past four years, your mind has continually made up more."  
  
I was so lost. "Are you telling me I'm not a ninja? That the past four years haven't been real?"  
  
He slowly nodded. "First your mind made you slightly paranoid. Then came the delusions. Your first was when you came home one night. And your parents said you were screaming. Your mind made up your parents deaths, and from then on, it's continued."  
  
I felt tears, *I-it wasn't real.* I bit my lip softly, "And what about Naruto. And everyone?"  
  
The doctor shrugged, "There are no records of Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, or Iruka. They were all made up in your mind."  
  
I suddenly felt so empty and so alone.  
  
"Here, I'll go get your parents." The doctor got up and left the room.  
  
My parents walked in, and following them."Itachi." I couldn't help but feel some fear.  
  
"Sasuke." he looked so relieved, "Oh my god, we were so worried." It appears he saw the fear in my eyes.  
  
*This isn't real* I thought to myself, *It can't be. It really can't be!*  
  
I got out of the bed, my limbs slightly protesting. "No." I walked up to my 'mother' and looked at her. She looked so empty. I slapped her.  
  
"Sasuke!" My brother yelled and grabbed my hands. "Sasuke." he pulled me close and hugged me. "This must all be weird. We heard about your dreams, the people you muttered about, the events."  
  
"This isn't real." I suddenly started to cry. The warmth, I haven't been held like this forever, let alone by Itachi.  
  
I pushed him away and swung a fist at him, he caught my punch. "I want to go back!"  
  
Suddenly some nurses came in, I swung a few punches at them too, but they managed to get me down. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and looked over and saw a needle there.  
  
"No." I cried as the blackness consumed me again.  
  
.........  
  
-Naruto-  
  
Kakashi followed Naruto as he walked up to Akashi and Sasuke. He walked right past Akashi and knelt down beside his teammate.  
  
"Sasuke," Naruto felt a few tears behind his eyes. "You idiot, you shouldn't have gotten caught like that." Naruto sniffed back some tears.  
  
Kakashi's eyes were drawn to their hands. Naruto had unconsciously grabbed Sasuke's hand.  
  
"Please.snap out of it, Sasuke." Naruto's eyes moved to his shoulder and noticed some blood running down his arm.  
  
*The blood looks too fresh to be from the glass cuts.* He rolled his sleeve up and saw a prick. A single prick that looked so out of place. "Kakashi sensei? What do you make of this?"  
  
Kakashi looked over, "Hm.it's too fresh to be from the glass, plus, it looks like it's from an acupuncture needle. Could it be that.no."  
  
"Could it be what?" Naruto questioned.  
  
"Could it be that this guy is attacking with his mind, and that the wounds Sasuke is getting in his mind, he's getting physically?" Kakashi explained.  
  
"That means." Naruto frowned deeply, "He could kill him easily.but then wouldn't it be the same for Akashi? Wouldn't he get hurt too?"  
  
Kakashi thought for a moment, and then nodded, "It's quite possible."  
  
Naruto nodded, *Sasuke. Realize this!*  
  
.......  
  
I felt a cool breeze blow across my face. *Nani? Where am I?* I felt arms around me, I opened my eyes to see Naruto looking down at me.  
  
"Sasuke." he smiled, "Sasuke! You're awake!"  
  
I shook my head, "Well, obviously." I sat up slowly and I felt Naruto support me. *Was all that just a dream?*  
  
I looked around and saw a little fire going, and other camping supplies. It was dark out. "Where are Kakashi and Sakura?"  
  
Naruto smiled, "Sakura went to get some more wood for the fire, and Kakashi is hunting for food. They told me to stay and watch over you."  
  
I nodded and felt his arms tighten around me. I looked at him and noticed he was smiling.  
  
"I was so worried about you." He snuggled close.  
  
I pushed him away, "What are you doing?" I felt my cheeks were getting kind of warm, *What the hell?*  
  
Naruto blushed and frowned. He looked hurt. "Wh-when you were caught in the jutsu, I.I was so worried." He said quietly. "I realized that I didn't want you to go. That all I wanted was to be close to you." He moved closer to me.  
  
*NAAANIII?* I was shocked. So very shocked, I almost pissed my pants. I felt him touch my hand softly, and then gently cover it with his.  
  
"Sasuke" He breathed gently then leaned forward and I felt his breath on my lips. His eyes were partially shut.  
  
I pushed him away, gently. "Don't do this." I saw tears in his eyes, my heart wanted to break. *Oh man, don't cry Naruto.*  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek, but suddenly the sadness in his eyes was replaced with pain and shock. He let out a small grunt and fell forward.  
  
I caught him and looked down. I shook my head. "Oh god." I reached up and touched the back of his head, and the shuriken lodged in it. Making sure it wasn't an illusion. I stared at the blood on my fingers and turned Naruto over.  
  
His eyes, they were so blank. The usual sparkle, and the life.gone. I reached up and closed his eyes. *Who.*  
  
Foot steps made me turn around. Kakashi stood there, with a rather dead looking Sakura in his arms.  
  
I felt tears in my eyes, "Naruto.Naruto is.is." He set Sakura down next to Naruto. "They both."  
  
Kakashi nodded. He looked down at me, his usual bored expression gone. Actually, he held no expression at all. It made me shudder.  
  
Suddenly he pulled out a kunai and threw it at me. I just barely dodged it.  
  
"Kakashi?" I said, "What.what are you doing?"  
  
Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Hopefully you'll be more fun than Naruto and Sakura."  
  
My eyes watered. "You.do you plan on killing me?"  
  
Kakashi threw another kunai at me, getting me in the shoulder. "What do you think?"  
  
Suddenly I heard a voice.  
  
"Sasuke. You've gotta snap out of it.Sasuke."  
  
*Naruto?* I glanced over at his body. He appeared to still be dead. *It couldn't have been.*  
  
"You're strong. You can beat his jutsu."  
  
*Jutsu?* I thought. *What jutsu? Who's? Naruto, tell me!*  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"Sasuke! I hope I'm not just hallucinating!"  
  
"You're not, dobe. What is this jutsu you are talking about?"  
  
"Akashi is in your head! He is going to kill you through your mind! But.if you kill him in your mind, there is a chance the jutsu will be severed and he'll die back here!"  
  
The memories of the fight with the Mist Ninja's came back. But then suddenly something else was puzzling me.  
  
"Ne, Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are we communicating?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Dobe"  
  
"Asshole."  
  
I looked at Kakashi. *So this isn't real.* I shook my head. "Akashi, I presume?"  
  
Kakashi grinned and he turned into Akashi. "You guessed it, boy."  
  
I smirked, "You're goin' down."  
  
...........  
  
Baka Neko: HA HA HA! There used to be a message from Baka here, but since I am taking over, I erased it and am putting my own.  
  
IB: Neko, chill.  
  
BN: Some of you are confused and are wondering, "What the hell happened in that chapter?"  
  
IB: Please, don't start making fun of them.  
  
BN: Slaps head, shuddup. Basically, for you slower people, Sasuke was caught in a weird jutsu, and it's making him dream. If Sasuke dies in these dreams, he dies in real life. And what is the purpose of these dreams? To break Sasuke, to hurt him mentally.so that if his jutsu doesn't kill him, he'll still be scarred mentally. That's what hari ment by "tainting his mind" or whatever.  
  
IB: Phew, you didn't go all out and call them names.  
  
BN: *slaps head again* I'm just getting started. Now, why did Akashi try and seduce Sasuke with Naruto? No, not because he's a pervert, dumbass. He wants to hurt Sasuke, so he wants Sasuke to question his feelings for Naruto right before he "kills him". And why did he choose Kakashi for that task?  
  
IB: Neko, stop.  
  
BN: *bashes head against wall* YOU STOP! Because Sasuke looks up to Kakashi (in a way), and knows how strong Kakashi is. Not only that, he trusts Kakashi. Also, if the jutsu fails in killing Sasuke, and Sasuke didn't realize that it was just an illusion, he'd wake up thinking Kakashi attacked them, and lose all trust in him. Smart, ne?  
  
IB: Now will you stop?  
  
BN: THE COMMUNICATION! Lol, Naruto is just talking to Sasuke, and Naruto's voice is penetrating the jutsu. (hinting that Naruto might mean something to Sasuke) and Sasuke might be mumbling back where Naruto is.  
  
IB: ok, I hope Neko made sense.sorry, she is rather uncontrollable and kinda mean.unlike Baka, and Biiki, and me.  
  
BN: *glares at all* Review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Biiki: Sorry for the delay. Heh, I've been lazy, and I am running low on ideas. Also, school sucks and I haven't been the happiest of people in the world.  
  
Inner Baka: That running low on ideas means.nearing end of story. O.o Also, Biiki, why are YOU here?  
  
Biiki: Hm. I am here because Baka is still busy with Neji, and I am making sure Baka Neko doesn't come out again.  
  
IB: W00T! Whenever Neko comes out, I have to work overtime!  
  
Biiki: The only one that you get along with is Baka. I prefer to ignore you most of the time.  
  
IB: *sigh* I'm so unloved.  
  
Biiki: Anyways, today really sucked, so this chapter is kinda.blotchy.  
  
..............  
  
Review Response:  
  
Lily day: I like leaving people hanging, it means they will come read it later, when a new chapter is up.  
  
Morien Alexander: Glad you like. :D And thanks. I'm glad I am improving.  
  
Bronze Eagle: YAY.erm.I don't have much to say."Thank you" is getting old. And blah blah blah  
  
WuffieLuver: Portable mob, eh? I should get one.  
  
:D : Telepathy.naw.their brains aren't that special.  
  
Japime Gurl: Yeah, I also love it when Naruto kicks ass.  
  
Lauren Williams: Heh, it's a classic line.  
  
Mistress Yvette: *sighs* Uhm, I'm not sure about kisses, that is certainly something that probably won't show up in this fic. It could show up in a sequel, though. ^.^ And if there aren't any kisses, there won't be lemon. O.o Lemon could show up a couple of sequels from now.-.-' though I don't know if I could continue that long.  
  
Red Rose: Was that really that odd? O.O i'm glad it surprised you. :D *ponders* I have a fun side story I could write.Oooo.  
  
Sadistic Demon: Heh, bro's can be annoying. Chapters will be released every now and then. Damn, 10 will take a while. -.-' *fights with 10 some more*  
  
sTaR SNipEr: Yeah, schools getting more and more annoying every day (except for Japanese class, that class only gets better and better *squeals*)  
  
................  
  
Disclaimer: *rubs forehead* Do you really think I own Naruto?  
  
...............  
  
Word list/explanations:  
  
Jutsu: technique  
  
Ne: Hey  
  
Dobe: Idiot, Blockhead, Dead last  
  
Sharingan: This is an explanation for those that might not know. Sharingan is a technique that is passed down through members of the Uchiha family. And since Sasuke is an Uchiha, he has it. Sharingan is a technique that originates in the eye, it can see a lot faster than the normal human eye. It can also give the user the ability to copy people (even illusion and other such fun things)  
  
Uchiha: A clan. Sasuke is part of it. They carry the Sharingan ability. They are one of the "noble" families.  
  
Shuriken: A throwing weapon often shaped like a star. In this case, about 2 inches across with 4 points.  
  
Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu: Fire element: Fire Dragon Technique. Sasuke uses this in combination with string, basically, he has the flames spark from his fingers (which are touching the thread), and then the flames follow the string to the opponent.  
  
Nani: What? What the? Eh?!  
  
Katana: Japanese sword.  
  
Kunai: Throwing weapon. More like a small knife, shaped kind of like an arrow head.but much larger.  
  
Taijutsu: There are 3 kinds of Justus, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijustu. Ninjutsu is ninja techniques which can include things such as breathing fire to creating giant dragons out of water. Genjutsu is illusionary techniques. They create illusions that can trick your opponent. Taijustu is physical techniques, like punching and kicking.  
  
The last technique that Sasuke used I didn't name. It is a spoiler, and I don't know, you might be able to figure it out anyways. I already spoiled Narutos technique, so why should I spoil Sasukes? (it's not the same, though)  
  
................  
  
"Speech"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
-Point of view-  
  
(authors notes/side notes)  
  
............'s scene change  
  
...............  
  
Last chapter was mainly in Sasukes point-of-view. But, I want to clear up Sasuke and Narutos' communication by putting it in Naruto's point-of-view.  
  
................  
  
-Narutos POV, 1st person-  
  
I looked at his face. His pale skin was now riddled with scratches and had blood here and there. *It's not right*  
  
I pulled my shirt up and began to wipe the blood off his face. There was a stinging in my eyes, but I refused to cry. I felt my muscles tighten.  
  
Sakura plopped down beside me. "Sasuke." She whispered, she let some tears run down her cheeks.  
  
I looked away from her and back at Sasuke, "Sasuke, You've gotta snap out of it, Sasuke."  
  
I closed my eyes, still holding back the tears. Then I felt something. Something squeezed my hand and I looked down.  
  
Sasuke squeezed my hand and I looked up to his face again, I saw some movement.  
  
*Sasuke! You can do it!* I smiled, "You're strong! You can beat his jutsu!"  
  
His eyes were rolling behind his closed eyelids and his mouth was moving, trying to form words. "tsu?........." He muttered, barely above a whisper, "Who's? ...ruto.ll me." (translation: Jutsu? Who's? Naruto, tell me!")  
  
"Sasuke?" I whispered softly.  
  
"Naruto." He mumbled quietly.  
  
I smiled even more. "Sasuke! I hope I'm not just hallucinating!"  
  
"You're not, dobe. What is this jutsu you are talking about?" he said so quietly.  
  
I just blurted it all out. "Akashi is in your head! He is going to kill you through your mind! But.if you kill him in your mind, there is a chance the jutsu will be severed and he'll die back here!"  
  
There was a short pause, and then he said quietly. "Ne, Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"How are we communicating?"  
  
"I don't know." Then there was an awkward silence.  
  
After that silence, he muttered, "Dobe." And he squeezed my hand.  
  
I squeezed back, "Asshole."  
  
Then he went quiet again. I assumed he was doing whatever he had to do to beat the jutsu.  
  
I felt Kakashi-sensei rest his hand on my shoulder, "How is he?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head, "He'll be fine."  
  
Kakashi messed up my hair, "I'm glad."  
  
............  
  
-Sasukes POV, 1st person-  
  
"You're goin' down" I smiled and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Akashi looked amused. "Is that so?" He looked so relaxed, but I wouldn't let he laid back attitude deceive me.  
  
*This fight may be tough, but I'll get him for sure.* I decided that maybe using Sharingan would be a good idea, so I activated it.  
  
"Sharingan?" Akashi questioned, "You're an Uchiha?"  
  
I smiled, "Never pick a fight with an Uchiha." I ran at him, but he moved to the side, so I threw a shuriken at him.  
  
"Is that all you got, boy?" Akashi grinned as he dodged it.  
  
I smiled as the shuriken moved around him, and I threw several more.  
  
He dodged them all easily, "You can't be missing with those sharp eyes." Akashi thought aloud, "You must have a trick up your sleeve."  
  
"Too late to notice." I pulled on the thin thread I attached to the shuriken, and the thread bound him.  
  
"Nani?" He said as he felt his body being bound. "Not to bad, But."  
  
I didn't allow him to finish, "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu". I let the fire move up the string to Akashi.  
  
After the flames diminished, I noticed he was gone. "Nani?" I looked around for him.  
  
"Up here." He said from above, holding a katana. "I'm not that easy, boy." Then he disappeared, and reappeared behind me.  
  
*So fast* I thought and ducked down as he swung his sword at me, and I rolled to the side as he tried to kick me.  
  
*Be smart, Sasuke* I thought as I dodged a kunai that Akashi threw at me.  
  
"Hey, boy. Is that all you can do? Dodge?" Akashi laughed as he ran up to me.  
  
I drew a kunai quickly and blocked the sword that he swung at me. *He's good at using it single handedly and double handedly. And he's physically stronger than me.* I grunted with the effort of holding back his sword, *Even if my Sharingan gets used to his speed, will I be able to stop him?*  
  
Akashi pressed down with his sword, and I brought up another kunai creating an "X" block with them.  
  
Akashi stepped back, and then thrust his sword, throwing all this strength behind it, grazing my cheek.  
  
I leapt away, and touched my cheek. It was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
I thought of Rock Lees' taijutsu. *Maybe that'll work to at least trap him.*  
  
Akashi ran at me again, but this time, as he got close I ducked down and kicked up, kicking his chin. He flew up in the air with the force. While he was in the air, I quickly kicked him to a tree, then threw several kunai at him, pinning him to the tree.  
  
I stood several feet away and did several hand seals. A large amount of charka crackled in my hand, it was rather painful, but I bared it. I ran at him full speed and jabbed his chest. My hand went right through his chest and into the tree. I knew he was dead. I withdrew my hand.  
  
I stood back and looked at him; he was stuck to the tree. I fell to my knees. *Now what?*  
  
I everything got kind of blurry and I felt dizzy. Suddenly everything went black.  
  
...........  
  
Biiki: Sorry for the shortness.  
  
I'm tired I thought that that's a nice ending. Leaves you in suspense  
  
IB: I'm sure they don't mind.  
  
Biiki: Sadly, this fic is coming to an end soon. Many tears.  
  
IB: Maybe you will do a sequel?  
  
Biiki: IB, listen, don't make the people beg. If you give them ideas, they'll..  
  
IB: It's too late, I already gave them ideas.  
  
Biiki: Damnit. Well, actually, I could. I love writing these fics, once "After the break" is done, I might decide to do a sequel.  
  
IB: But they don't have to worry too much yet, you still have a couple more chapters to go.  
  
Biiki: Yup. And with you, Baka, and.Neko.around I can do a lot more.  
  
IB: And no fluff.  
  
Biiki: Hardly any lovies, just a growing friendship. You know, they are only 12, they barely know what "love" is. But I am leaving their relationship open, so the reader can decide what is going on. It might satisfy to those non-yaoi people. Also, I am leaving room for the relationship to grow. Because, if I do a sequel, It will be just slightly older. Ya know, realizing things, hormones, stuff.  
  
IB: Yeah. I see. (  
  
Biiki: Also, people, I am currently struggling with Chapter 10, and, just a warning, it won't be as action packed as the past couple of chapters. 


	10. Chapter 10

Baka: *yawns* Nyaaaao!  
  
IB: Baka, your back.  
  
Baka: *blinks and smiles* Nyaaa!  
  
IB: .I won't ask.  
  
Baka: *giggles*  
  
IB: You ready for chapter 10?  
  
Baka: HAI!  
  
......  
  
Review Response:  
  
Lauren Williams: well, not a lot of schools offer it, heh.  
  
Red Rose: It's Chidori. The side story wouldn't be funny..unless I was thinking of something else at the time.*shall go and find out later*  
  
Dreamer: I get the point.  
  
:D : Read on and FIND OUT :D MWA HA HA HA!  
  
Anime Lass: Ah, you like it, 10 is here now. See? :D  
  
Firedraygon97: Hee. Hee hee hee. :) And Sasuke does. The end. O.o  
  
Ruby-Tears: It changes a bit. You'll see at the end of this chapter. Not only that, but in "After Innocence"  
  
Eile: Ne, it's ok. As you see, it took a while for me to update.  
  
Goth with a glave: what is a glave? Lol, and LOOK new chapter. :D  
  
Suguishi: Glad you are enjoying it.  
  
SedaiDragon: Hee, and you shall get more chapter.(no plural since this is kinda the end.well, there is a sequel being worked on too ;) )  
  
.......  
  
Disclaimer: Baka don't own Naruto.  
  
.......  
  
Recap: Sasuke fights Akashi, and kills him. But, what will happen to Sasuke now that Akashi is dead?  
  
.......  
  
-Naruto, 3rd person-  
  
Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi continued to watch over Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura gasped when they saw a cut form on Sasuke's cheek.  
  
Naruto pulled up his shirt and began to wipe the blood off of Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke, you can do it." Naruto said quietly, and the others nodded.  
  
After a while, they heard a pained grunt behind them. They all turned their heads and gaped at what they saw.  
  
Akashi stood there with a gaping hole in his chest. There was blood everywhere. It was obvious he was dead.  
  
Naruto shuddered, *Even though he's dead, he continues to stand.*  
  
"How gruesome." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Naruto clutched Sasuke's hand even harder, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"Hm?" Kakashi grunted.  
"Sasuke should wake up soon, ne? Ne?!" Naruto said in a worried, yet impatient voice.  
  
Kakashi looked up and scratched his head, "Ah, he should."  
  
Naruto nodded, "What should we do till then?"  
  
Kakashi thought, "Hm, set up camp, tend to Sasuke's wounds. Also, ANBU squads should be here soon."  
  
Sakura blinked, "ANBU? How would they know to come here?"  
  
Kakashi smiled under his mask, "They have their ways."  
  
Naruto looked clueless. "ANBU?"  
  
Kakashi had an urge to punch Naruto, but held back. *How did he pass the academy?*  
  
Sakura did what Kakashi wanted to do, and punched Naruto, "How can you NOT know?!" She fumed, "ANBU is a group of elite ninjas. They are usually stronger than usual ninjas and take on special missions like assassination or protection!"  
  
Naruto nodded cluelessly, "I see." It was obvious he didn't understand.  
  
Kakashi sighed, "In other words, they are talented ninja that have dangerous missions."  
  
Naruto grinned, "Dangerous?! SUGOI! I want to be on ANBU!"  
  
Sakura grumbled, "With your intelligence, you shouldn't even be a gennin."  
  
Naruto looked hurt, "Sakura-chan."  
  
Kakashi chuckled, "Alright, enough discussion, lets set up camp!"  
  
...........  
  
About half an hour later, while they were setting up camp, some ANBU members showed up. They were mildly surprised to see that the Mist ninja's were already taken care of.  
  
They were more surprised when they heard the story of how Naruto took out most of them.  
  
They quickly checked Sasuke's condition, and then gave Kakashi some medical supplies to treat his wounds... Then they went to check the mist ninjas. They identified the two dead ones then disposed of the bodies. After that, they dug out the unconscious ninjas and carried them as they headed back to Konoha to question them.  
  
Kakashi knelt beside Sasuke and told Sakura to get some water. He opened the medical kit the ANBU gave him and pulled out some cloth and disinfectant. He handed some to Naruto, "Here, work on his face, I'll work on his arms and legs."  
  
Naruto nodded and poured some of the disinfectant on the cloth. He knelt on the other side of Sasuke and pressed the cloth gently against the large cut on his cheek.  
  
"I'll have to ask him how he got that one." Naruto mumbled softly.  
  
Kakashi grunted in agreement while he treated the scratches on Sasuke's arms.  
  
After Naruto cleaned the scratches on his face, he grabbed some gauze and taped it to the wound on his cheek.  
  
Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at Narutos quietness and patience, *He is never this quiet.*  
  
Sakura showed up with some water. "Here's the water" She said flatly, "How's Sasuke?"  
  
Naruto smiled, "I think he'll be fine, I think he's just sleeping."  
  
Kakashi nodded and observed the slow, even breathing from the unconscious boy. Then he got up and stretched, "Hey, I'm gonna go and get some wood to start a fire. You two stay and watch over Sasuke."  
  
Naruto and Sakura nodded as Kakashi wandered off into the woods.  
  
.......  
  
After eating some fish that Kakashi caught, the three laid out their sleeping bags and got ready to go to sleep for the night.  
  
Naruto laid his beside Sasuke and sat on it, so he could watch Sasuke some more.  
  
Sakura fell asleep within half an hour. Kakashi watched the fire, and made small talk with Naruto.  
  
Kakashi looked over and saw Naruto's eyes begin to close. *He's tired.* Kakashi watched as Naruto slumped forward and laid his head on Sasuke's stomach.  
  
Kakashi smiled under his mask. *I should rest too* so he lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
........  
  
Sasuke woke up to the sound of morning birds chirping. *Morning?* Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around. Suddenly the beautiful song that the birds were chirping was interrupted by some half-asleep muttering and sleepy groans.  
  
He sat up, and felt a weight on his stomach fall into his lap, "WAH!" He yelled when he saw Naruto there.  
  
Naruto opened his eyes, and was greeted by an interesting sight. "Nani?" then he realized what he was looking at and jumped away about three feet.  
  
The two boys looked at each other as if the other had some terrible disease. "J-j-just an accident." Sasuke stammered.  
  
Naruto nodded then forgot about it and smiled. "You're ok." Then he threw his arms around Sasuke, "You're ok!"  
  
Sasuke grumbled then pushed Naruto off of him. "Don't hug me, please."  
  
Kakashi was laughing. "You two are fun to watch."  
  
"Kakashi-sensei? When did you wake up?" Naruto questioned.  
  
Kakashi looked up in thought, "When Sasuke yelped when he saw you, I was fully awake then." Kakashi grinned under his mask, "Anyways, you doing better Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke stood, using Naruto's head as leverage. Naruto's eyebrow twitched with annoyance, "Oh, I'm fine." His stomach suddenly growled. ".Kinda hungry, I guess."  
  
He felt movement under his hand and looked down. Naruto was opening up a package that had some more fish in it. "Kakashi-sensei packed it well so it would keep over night."  
  
Sasuke then sat down beside the blonde, and watched as he set up some fish for him. *Why is he making my fish?*  
  
Kakashi turned his head to Sakura when she sat up and yawned, "Ohayou Sakura."  
  
Sakura jumped slightly, and then moaned, "Ohayou.." She looked over and saw Sasuke sitting there, "Sasuke.Sasuke kun!" She immediately fixed up her hair.  
Sasuke smirked, "Yes, I'm alright, thank you for asking."  
  
Sakura realized she should've maybe asked him that instead of fixing her hair, and then blushed, "A-Ah.I'm glad."  
  
Sasuke chuckled to himself then turned back to the now small fire, and was greeted with a fish right up to his face, "AH!"  
  
Naruto laughed and pulled the cooked fish away, "Sorry sorry!" he said, "I couldn't help it." He held out the fish, offering it to Sasuke, "Here you go!"  
  
Sasuke accepted it, "Heh, thanks." And he began eating it.  
  
Sakura gathered a few things and left to clean her self up. "I'll be back in a bit!" She called in a cheery voice.  
  
Kakashi waved and decided to make his own fish, while watching the boys chat away and joke around. *Are they getting along? When did Hell freeze over?*  
  
Then he remembered his conversation with Sasuke in the park.  
  
... Flashback ......  
  
Kakashi chuckled. "Is that what you're upset about? You being worried? It's normal to worry."  
  
Sasuke frowned and looked away."It's not just that."  
  
Kakashi sighed, "I know."  
  
Sasuke brought his knees up onto the bench and rested his head on them, "I care."  
  
Kakashi looked over at him. *You care.no problem with that.*  
  
Sasuke chuckled, "That might mean nothing to you, but to me, it's different." He looked over at Kakashi, "Everyone I cared about got killed.and in fear of it happening again, I stopped caring for others."  
  
Kakashi remembered the incident with Sasukes family. How the entire Uchiha clan was killed by Itachi. And now Sasuke was the only one left. "Why do you care about him?"  
  
Sasuke looked up to the sky, "I really don't know. I mean, even before this incident, he was starting to get to me. And then he dropped his journal once and.well, I was kinda worried about him, so I read some of it."  
  
Kakashi saw a sad look on Sasuke's face, he put an arm around the young boy, this time Sasuke didn't push him away.  
  
"He.he's lived a very sad life.I can relate to some of it.and.and this isn't the only time that..that." Sasuke hugged his knees tighter and forced the tears back.  
  
Kakashi rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner, "Shhh.you don't have to say anymore."  
  
Sasuke took in a shaky breath. "What should I do?"  
  
Kakashi thought for a moment, "Well. We all know that Naruto is actually very lonely, so maybe all he needs is someone his age that he can be with. A friend."  
  
Sasuke thought for a bit too, "I.I can do that.I already told him I consider him a friend."  
  
Kakashi gave Sasuke's shoulder a slight squeeze, "Then all you need to do is be friendlier with him."  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
......... End flashback ..........  
  
*You both look more happier.* Kakashi thought and smiled.  
  
Sakura came back and made her fish as well.  
  
After they were all done eating and cleaning up their camp site, they were all ready to go.  
  
"Ok, everyone! Let's go!" Kakashi called and the rest followed.  
  
Both Sasuke and Naruto shouted "Yoshi!"  
  
Sakura looked at them both oddly, and then all four of them laughed and continued their journey.  
  
~Owari.tsuzuku?~  
  
......  
  
Preview to After Innocence:  
  
-Set three years after "After the break" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all managed to become chuunin's. And, even though they aren't working on missions together like they used to, they still hang out and are friends.-  
  
Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were out at "Ichiraku (the ramen shop)" when they were called over to the Hokage's office. An important mission has come up.  
  
A new enemy has appeared, and has some relation to Naruto's dark past. When Naruto hears about him, he is reminded of the past, and is haunted by it.  
  
The three are asked to work together again to hunt the enemy down, but will Naruto be able to handle his feelings? Or will he need some help?  
  
...............  
  
Baka: It's better than it sounds.and if it sounds good, then it must be fan- diddly-tastic.  
  
Inner Baka: Heh. Since they are older, and Baka is a SasuNaru fan, it will be more.more.heh, yaoi-ish.  
  
Baka: After all the shit they are going through, they still manage to hold on and stick together. :D You know, I really liked "After the break". Sadly, all good things must come to an end (And eventually brought back to life with sequels).  
  
IB: Didn't you mention something about an interesting side story, or something?  
  
Baka: Yes I did. *thinks about it so IB can see it*  
  
IB: Sounds good. :) Why don't you tell the fans about it? See what they think?  
  
Baka: Yeah!  
  
Preview to "Life is a dream":  
  
Sasuke opens his eyes and finds himself in the hospital. He was in a coma for several years and realizes his life as a ninja was something his mind made up. That all his friends aren't real. How will he cope?  
  
........  
  
Baka: It's based on that dream he had with Akashi, but, what if it wasn't a dream? What if it was real? IB: Should we write it, fans? It'll be written along side "After Innocence"  
  
Baka: Yeah. Or before. Can I really do two at once?  
  
IB: Yes, you can. :D  
  
Baka: Oy. Ok. Well, ok, tell me what you think people! 


End file.
